


Knight of (show-me-a-good) Time

by Errorcode254



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute?, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i dunno, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorcode254/pseuds/Errorcode254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat have their first kiss. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Your name is Karkat and you can't come to the chat right now because you're a little tied up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of (show-me-a-good) Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Davekat first kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162017) by Dark-Squishy. 



Your name is Karkat and you can't come to the chat right now because you're a little tied up. 

Ok. So maybe you shouldn't have been doing stupid shit near Dave's cape. Especially considering that this isn't even the first time that this has happened to you. Honestly, how does this even keep happening? But anyway, he's the fucker who just won't get over himself. So he made it to god-tier.

_Whoop-dee-fucking-doo._

Of course, being pissed at him does nothing to get you out of your current bind. And if you weren't so annoyed, you'd be chuckling at your little pun (bind. Ha.). 

Instead, you're stuck behind him, trapped in the stupid fucking cape that the douche-muffin won't take off, and to be perfectly honest, you don't even know how you got wrapped in the damn thing in the first place. But, here you are. Wrapped so tight in this soft ass shit that you can barely move and you definitely can't untangle yourself. And what does he have to say about it?

“Try not to move for now.”

Well _duh._ How are you supposed to move while you're stuck like this? You wait for a minute and he still hasn't even lifted a finger to suggest that he's going to help you.  
Fuck that noise. How long does he think you're going to sit here and wait for him to finish whatever stupid thing he's doing, so that he can untangle you and let you free? Fuck that. Fuck him. You peek over his shoulder, and seriously? He's flipping through a magazine. Your problem is way more important than some stupid book that he could look at at any point of any day. You can't stay here like this. Someone is gonna walk in and see you and then you're gonna have to go ape-shit and fix your rep. It's a much better idea to just get his full attention right now and get untangled so that you can go back to your own stuff and never go near stupid Dave and his retarded fucking cape, ever again. 

Which is exactly why you huff in response to his request for you to stay still, and tug on said bindings as hard as you can. Really, you only mean to get his full attention so that he'll help you. You weren't expecting him to lose his footing. 

“What the fuck did I literally just say?!” 

Great. Now you're laying on the ground, and his cape -which was wrapped around you so much that you couldn't talk without being muffled less than five minutes ago- has come completely undone and is draped over you like it was never a problem in the first place. And just to turn this entire ordeal into some complete fuckaround, you've got the Knight of (show-me-a-good) Time on top of you, straddling you, and looking directly into your face – sans shades. 

Of course he has to be without his stupid shades. Looking at you with his stupid red eyes. You've never seen them this close before. At least, not this close without his glasses to act as a buffer. In fact, you've never been this close to him before, and you're kind of frozen in place. His hands are on either side of your head and his face is starting to turn pink as it lowers towards yours. 

His lips press against yours. Just barely. They're soft and cool against yours, but you don't even get a chance to close your eyes or suss out the feeling or shape of his before he's pulling away from you. 

“Fuck. I'm sorry. I.. Uh.. I gotta go.. Sorry.”

Before you can even register what's happened, he's out of view, his cape trailing over your chest behind him as he absconds. And here you are. Left to lay on the ground like a fucking arsehole while he takes off like a scared little cock-sponge who can't own up to his own stupid actions. Your face feels hot and you lift your fingers to your lips, but still haven't managed to sit up yet. Which, you suppose, makes you fucking pathetic. 

No way in hell. You don't only sit up, you stand up and you stop touching your stupid lip which still hasn't stopped tingling. You huff and grumble at everything you see, and you don't know if you're more angry that he kissed you, or that he ran off before he could face the music. Hell, he ran off before you could even put money in the jukebox. 

Fuck him. Fuck stupid Dave, and his stupid eyes, and his stupid shades that are still sitting on the floor where they fell off his face. You pick up the glasses and twirl them in your hands before you slowly saunter out of the room. 

Oh, now it's time to have some fun with the nook-stain.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at nopethefuckout.tumblr.com


End file.
